


Fake Out Make Out

by sapphiclabvibes



Series: Voltron Bingo - H/C [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), frat bro shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: Making someone else jealous can break your heart





	Fake Out Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day? i'm surprised too

Matt had taken his seat on the kitchen counter almost half an hour ago. This was where he planned to stay for the rest of the night, pouring drinks and chatting with whatever drunk friend stumbled into his domain. It kept him fairly sober, which in turn kept him away from Shiro. From his vantage point, Matt could see his childhood best friend playing beer pong in the common area of the frat house. He was dressed simply enough: ripped blue jeans, flannel tied around his waist, white t-shirt with the letters of their frat emblazoned across the chest. Matt could see most of the tattoo sleeve that covered his right arm.

The front door opened and closed but Matt didn’t really pay much mind to it. One of his friends had just stumbled into the kitchen asking for a refill and Matt had to explain to him that he was being cut off. The drunk sophomore was pushed out of his mind when Shiro came to stand in front of him and block Matt’s field of vision.

“He’s here,” Shiro said, anxiously glancing over his shoulder.

“Who’s here?” Matt asked.

“Adam.”

Ah yes. Adam. The guy who Matt had deemed his only true rival for Shiro’s affections in high school. The guy who had hooked up with Shiro during the summer before college. The guy who had been Shiro’s boyfriend for two and a half years. And now he was the guy that Shiro avoided like the plague.

“I ran into him last week and told him about the party but I didn’t think he would actually come.” Shiro was still looking over his shoulder and now Matt caught sight of the guy in question. He was sticking to the walls and talking with some freshmen by the stairs. “I told him I was seeing someone and it was getting serious but I didn’t think that would come back to bite me in the ass so soon.” He then turned his grey eyes on Matt and they lit up the same way they had whenever they had decided to prank Matt’s little sister when they were ten. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Matt spluttered. The request had come so out of the blue that he didn’t even think to blush.

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before. And it’s just so Adam doesn’t think I’m a liar who still pines for him every night.”

“Do you?” Matt wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer once he said it.

“That’s not the point, Holt. The point is I need to show my ex that I’m better off without him by making out with someone else.”

Matt scoffed and took another sip of his drink. He desperately wanted this, to feel Shiro’s body pressed against his own and their lips pressed together. Shiro was still looking at him with that desperate and pleading expression that made him look like a kicked puppy.

“Fine.” Matt scanned the crowd until he caught sight of Adam. “He’s looking.”

Shiro didn’t look to make sure. He put one hand on Matt’s cheek and the other on his thigh and leaned in. His breath smelled less like alcohol than Matt expected and his lips were incredibly soft. He set his own drink down and wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck. A voice in his head that sounded strangely like his sister shouted at him that this was a bad idea and that he should stop. But then Shiro opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and any ounce of self control Matt may have had went out the window. This was what he’d wanted since he was fifteen.

The moment dragged on for what felt like hours. Matt was content to stay wrapped in Shiro’s warmth for the rest of the night and possibly for the rest of their lives. He chased after his friend’s lips when he pulled away and he heard the other man chuckle low in his chest.

“Is he gone yet?” Shiro asked, his face still very close to Matt’s.

“What?” Matt’s head was still foggy and he hadn’t quite come down from the high of kissing his high school crush.

“Adam. Is he gone?”

He looked over Shiro’s shoulder to survey the room. He couldn’t catch a glimpse of the boy with tan skin and sandy blond hair and a firm grasp on his best friend’s heart.

“I don’t see him anywhere.”

“Good.” Shiro took his hands off him and backed away. “Thanks for that. I’ll see you later, man.”

Matt watched him melt back into the crowd, becoming another frat brother once again. He sighed and reached for one of the bottles behind him, not really caring what was in it so long as it got him drunk enough to forget what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this ship and i'm surprised i haven't written anything for it before
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes
> 
> leave a comment to water my crops and shoo away my depression : )


End file.
